The Kitsune Emperor
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Naruto is banished to the Unknown Lands to the West of Konoha. There he forges a new path for himself, a path that will make him new friends, new destiny, Harem, Bashing included. this is a new fanfic I've created and had in mind I hope this will be a master piece. Massive Harem, Bashing, cross overs included
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my dear readers a new fanfic to replace my One piece fanfics this is another Naruto empire fic I had in mind there will be harem and multiple crossovers in this fanfic and a special I've promised the crossovers you will see in this fic will be** **Kuroinu, Elfen Lied, Bleach, kingdom Hearts, and some Oc's I've created. Bashing is accepted and you might know who I might bash in the fic or maybe not but anyway I hope you guys like this new fic of mine I will work hard on it since I'm giving Dawn of the Biju Xenomorph a break so enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1: Banishment and Where to go now?

" Normal Talk"

 _" Thinking"_

 **" Demon Thinking"**

 _ **" Demon Thoughts"**_

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto if I did I'd kill off Sakura and made Hinata Tsunade's apprentice.

* * *

Naruto is at the gates with a bloody hole in his chest carrying a battered Sasuke in tow as he made it to the gates along with Gaara and Shikamaru and company who was tasked for the sasuke retrieval mission Sakura and the villagers were waiting for their return as she widened her eyes in fear at how Sasuke looked and she saw who was holding her crush with narrowed eyes.

" Sakura-chan... I got sasuke back..." He said weakly as he put Sasuke down after he put him down he looked at her with his big happy smile until she slapped him catching him and everyone else off guard.

" YOU BAKA YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted as she punched his chidori wound causing the boy's eyes to widen along with everyone else's Gaara's eyes widened then narrowed at what Sakura did Hinata was within the crowd as tears were flowing in her eyes as she watched her Naruto-kun get punched by his chidori wound.

" Sak-" he blacked out as he fell flat on the ground when she pulled her fist out his chidori wound making every villager in the crowd cheer and say she killed the demon and avenged Uchiha-sama's defeat.

" NARUTO-KUN!" Shouted Hinata who pushed the crowd away from her than ran to his side

" Hinata! get away from that baka he hurt sasuke-kun!" Screeched Sakura as kakashi had appeared by Sakura's side and his eyes widened in horror seeing the damage on Sasuke's body as he made a rush towards the fallen Uchiha and grabbed his student rushing the boy to the hospital, As the villagers were now approaching the unconscious Naruto and sad Hinata Hyuga she was crying holding onto him.

" Let's kill the demon while he's weak!" Shouted a Villager with his pitchfork while they yelled and grabbed out their weapons of choice to try to kill Naruto, Hinata laid him down and got into her family stance defending him.

" I won't let you touch him!" She shouted flaring her Byukugan.

" Move aside ! that demon must die for what he's done to Uchiha-sama!" said a Female villager.

" I think not..." Said a Cold voice which was Gaara's he created a sand wall to defend Naruto and Hinata he dared the villagers to come near them.

" Temari... go to the Hokage and tell her about what happen to Naruto he needs medical attention and also tell her about his _Team mate_ about what she did to Naruto" Gaara said with coldness as he looked at the villagers daring them to make a move or else they will be put in a sand coffin, His Sister nodded and ran off before giving Sakura a cold glare and was on her way to the hokage tower to inform Tsunade about Naruto's condition.

" Naruto-kun please stay with me! please be alive" Hinata said in a pleading way.

" Hinata... lets get him to the hospital..." Said Shikamaru while she turned to him with a nod and picked Naruto up as Shikamaru also walked over weakly to help his troublesome blond friend as they were on their way to the hospital.

( Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was sitting down by her desk writing paper work until the sasuke retrieval team came back waited to see if they got the uchiha brat that was until Shizune and Temari rushed in as if they were in a race.

" Hokage-sama!" Temari shouted as Tsunade looked up with a calm yet shocked look on her face.

" What's wrong Temari?" Tsunade asked looking at her apprentice and the Suna Kunoichi.

" The Retrieval team are back with sasuke but Naruto has the worst injury he needs medical attention now!" Temari said as Tsunade rose from her chair and ran out the office as Shizune followed her in tow.( AN: Sorry I posted the story early I was in a rush to write it)

( A Day later in the hospital)

Naruto wakes up looking groggy as he looked around only finding himself in the hospital with his bandages wrapped around him and all by him he saw get well cards and a vase of flowers from Hinata as she smiled seeing she left him stuff he really expected Sakura to come see him but that was the another thing about Sakura she punched his chidori wound causing him to black out he never forgotten she did that to him, Of all thing he brought sasuke back to her and all she did was punch him and cared for Sasuke more than she ever did for him which wasn't unfair.

Tsunade comes in with a look of depression on her face as she noticed Naruto awakened.

" Baa-chan... how long was I out?" he asked looking at her.

" Only for a day you're wounds are healing, you only have a 5 hours to leave the hospital..." She said sadly

" Why 5 hours? normally you'd keep me in bed for my wounds to heal..." Naruto asked wondering why was she down and sad.

" Are you ok baa-chan?" He asked worried for his Mother like figure

" I am sorry naruto..." she said with tears running own her cheeks.

" What's to be sorry for? Baa-chan? what ever it is i don't blame you.." He said confused onto why was she depressed.

" Naruto i am sorry... i tried to stop the council..." She said sadly looking at him with her sad hazel eyes.

" What are they trying to do now?" He asked while she took a deep breathe and was ready to tell him what was the problem.

" they want to banish you." She said with her head turned away

As soon as he heard the words leave her mouth he looked shocked "Banished?" no it couldn't be... she had to be joking.

" Baa-chan... please tell me you're no-" he said as she cut him off.

" I'm not joking... it's for real..." She said with a little horror.

His eyes widened in fear why was this happening to him what did he do to get himself banished?!

" W-WHAT?!" He shouted in shock.

 _To be continued._

 **AN: 1,192 words will have to do tomorrow I'm working on chapter two be on the look out for "chapter two: Banishment and Where to go now? Part two." Ok I will see you all later this is a new fanfic to replace of one of my old OP fanfics that had less revivew so i hope this fanfic of mine will be a new success until later bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello Readers good evening as promise I will do chapter 2 today and make it longer I got a lot to do in this chapter I will explain a few things maybe at the end of the chapter alright so enjoy the chapter I want to see how well this story progress and I will also explain why I put Kuroinu as a crossover why? because I've been reading Naruto x Kuroinu... fics and they weren't so bad.. so I thought of putting the dark elf queen in the fic and her kingdom ( If you guys seen the Kuroinu dark elf Hentai then Naruto will save her from Volt and plan on putting her in the harem plus have elf alliance with his future empire) Maybe when I have the time I will write a Naruto x** **Kuroinu Fanfic, And the harem I am not going to make it big just small maybe the harem limit will be on 4 or 5 women of Naruto's choice and you guys might have to accept who I put in the harem. The limit Is 5 or I might just have a extra woman maybe 6 as a total I want to see what you guys got to say on my words so enjoy the chapter I want to see get the end of the chapter.**

Chapter two: Banishment and Where to go now? Part two

* * *

" Banished!? what do you mean baa-chan!? you can't be serious!" Naruto looked up to her with shock.

"The council have discussed about what you did to the Uchiha... you must leave within 5 hours... I am sorry Naruto.. I really am.." Said Tsunade as tears were now rolling down her face looking at the shell shocked blonde

 _" N-NO! After everything I've did for this village! I brought them back sasuke now they want to banish me! all I ever did for this village was to be loyal! I just don't understand!"_ Shouted Naruto who couldn't believe that this was happening to him banished!? meaning he can no longer gain his goal of becoming Hokage.

" So... do I still get to say goodbye to everyone...?" He asked hopefully

" Yes you can Naruto..." she said.

" Has Kakashi or sakura... came here to visit me while I was out?" Naruto asked since he noticed Hinata had visit and left him get well cards and a vase of flowers.

" I'm afraid not..." Said a new voice as Jiraiya came from the window.

"Neither of them came to visit you... they were visiting the Uchiha." He said with a little disgust While Naruto looked heart broken that neither of his team mates bothered to see him.

"Is Sasuke awake...?" Naruto asked looking down on the floor not even looking up you could tell he didn't look happy.

"No he's in a coma... he hasn't waken up not once" Said Tsunade who had a angry look on her face.

 _" So... Kakashi-sen- No... Kakashi... went to go check on Sasuke instead of seeing me...!?"_ Shouted Naruto in thought angry at his sensei, Naruto couldn't understand why does Kakashi favor Sasuke over him when Naruto wanted his attention the most all Kakashi taught Naruto was tree walking but taught Sasuke everything which means his sensei was playing favorites and now Naruto no longer respects Kakashi for this

" Alright... I guess... that's all I wanted to know... does anyone else know about my banishment Hokage-sama?" He asked causing Tsunade to wince at being called "Hokage-sama"

" I will announce it... pretty soon..." she said with a shocked face reason she was shocked because Naruto didn't call her baa-chan and called her Hokage-sama which got her on edge

" Then it's best I get ready to pack my things and leave..." Naruto said getting out the bed

" Gaki wait... are you leaving so early?" Said Jiraiya.

" Yes... Jiraiya... now I think it's best I go... now let me pass." Naruto said now shocking the Toad Sage at not being called his nickname 'Pervy Sage' or 'Ero-Sennin' as the Toad Sage looked at his former team mate, While she nodded sadly as in a way of saying 'let him go'.

He moved out of the blonde boy's way while Naruto was leaving the Hospital.

" Jiraiya what are we going to do..." Tsunade asked with a look of worry on her face.

" Just let it go it's clear that he's not happy with everything... Sensei or Minato would be rolling in their graves hearing that the council banished Naruto for bringing the Uchiha back and damaging him in a fight." Said Jiraiya.

" But ... what about telling the council about his heritage..." She asked hoping that telling the council about Naruto's heritage would pardon his banishment and keep him here in konoha so the Akatsuki wouldn't be hunting after him.

" No... we can't expose it yet... if we did then Iwa would be hunting after Naruto incase you've forgotten that Iwa has a grudge with Minato we can't expose it maybe if naruto's banishment is pulled off we could tell him and the whole village." Said Jiraiya.

" I guess you're right... poor Naruto..." She sighed while he came to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry we will find a way to fix this and make it up to Naruto..." He said.

 _" I hope you're right... jiraiya..."_ She thought worried about the boy she cared for as if he was her son.

( With Naruto)

The blonde boy was silently crying as he packed his clothes and his stuff that he needed since he might find a place to live... he wondered if he should go to wave maybe he might stop there, he sighed before looking at his picture of team 7 he scowled at Kakashi his sensei who was suppose to teach him and be true to his words but failed, next his crush Sakura or rather former crush the one he liked and hoped that he would be appreciated by her but all she ever did was hit him for no reason and call him a baka, plus favor Sasuke just like kakashi Naruto regrets the fact that he even likes her but now he doesn't. Last but not least was Sasuke, the last Uchiha besides Itachi Uchiha he couldn't help but feel jealous of Sasuke that he gets all the attention and he doesn't it just wasn't fair to Naruto and was angry that he wasn't in Sasuke's place to be loved and given attention plus respect.

Naruto turned away and walked out the door holding his bag and scrolls since placed his toad wallet in his bag he was on his way to the gates unaware that a certain hyuuga girl was watching him from afar

 _" Why are you leaving Naruto-kun? and where are you going?"_ Wondered Hinata who was still watching him as she followed him.

Naruto was heading towards the gates part of him almost wanted to go say goodbye to all his friends but thought it'd be best if they didn't knew he left they were going to find out he is banished by the time he leaves.

" Naruto-kun" Said a soft voice as he stopped dead in his tracks turning to Hinata Hyuga.

" Oh hi Hinata didn't expect running into you.." He said with a sad smile

" What are you doing with those bags Naruto-kun?" She asked with a look of confusion on her face while he looked sad and sighed.

" Hinata... I have to leave konoha..." He said without hesitation causing her pale eyes to widen and look saddened

" W-W-Why!? why must you leave!?" She asked...

" Hokage-sama will tell you why... she's going to announce it..." he replied as she looked even more saddened

" Are you coming back?" She hoped he would say yes.

" Hinata... I can't come back... you see I know you probably not care but... I am banished from Konoha" He said shocking her once more as tears were seen into her pale eyes.

( AN: Pause i'll write the rest in the morning just stopping right here I'm almost to 2,000)

" Hinata Promise me one more thing before I leave this village since you're almost like the only one I could say goodbye too, will you promise me to get strong and train harder... for me." He said with his last goofy sad smile as she blushed.

" And Hinata I entrust this to you..." he continued taking off his ninja headband that iruka gave him as she took it in her own hands blushing looking at him with tears down her face.

" W-Why do you have to go...? it's not because of Sasuke is it!?" She asked feeling a new level of anger rise within her.

" Yes... that's the reason.." Naruto paused before looking back at the lavender eyed girl before hugging her which made her blush.

" I want to thank you for leaving me get well cards.. and those flowers Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a sad smile as tears streamed down his face.

Hinata froze and blush he called her 'Hinata-chan' something she's been waiting to hear.

" Y-Your welcome Naruto-kun" she said with a stutter blushing being embraced by his hug as he pulled away looking at her with a smile.

" Well it seems I will be going now.." he said gripping to his bag and was going until Hinata other wise grabbed his hand.

" Will you promise me something to Naruto-kun.." She asked while he looked back at her with a nod.

" Promise me that you will be safe... and ... that we will see each other...again" Hinata said with a sad smile.

" I promise I will Hinata I promise I will never go back on my word." He said with a bright smile while she blushed at him and smiled.

" _I wonder could I still tell him how I feel... I must at least try..."_ Thought Hinata who tried to not look nervous.

" Hey Hinata why are you red? you having a fever or something?" Naruto asked as he touched her forehead which caused her to blush a bright shade of red Hinata had urged herself not to faint because now he was touching her forehead.

" Hinata?" he said with a brow raised as he waved his hand infront of her as for the Hyuga Heiress she stood there frozen to the spot till blushing like a cherry.

" Oh well I think you've fallen asleep well Hinata I have to go it was nice talking to you maybe when I'm out somewhere I can send you letters." He said with a smile as he walked off to the gates leaving the Hyuga girl alone while she was still frozen in place.

( Outside the gates of Konoha)

Naruto now passed the gates and was now on his way to Wave he suggested going there first to make a stop looking at his map for the direction of Wave as he made one more look towards konoha with a disappointed look and turned away going on his way to Wave.

While he was walking off he wasn't aware of a group of blank masked Anbu with Ne kanji for "Root" was watching him.

" The Kyuubi is on the move... lets capture him and return him to Danzo-sama" said a Root Nin while 8 other root nins nodded

 _To be continued_

 **AN: Sorry that it took me long I had been busy irl if you understand and since I kept you guys waiting I will make it up to you by writing Chapter 3 alright? now that Naruto is heading to wave will he make it or be captured by Danzo's root? find out in chapter 3 and which ally should Naruto have as his partner during his travels to the West? and what weapon he should have? I suggested him having Zabuza's sword what you guys think? should he get Zabuza's sword or get a different weapon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello readers sorry for keeping you waiting I had been busy irl.. so by keeping you waiting I am writing chapter 3 but the chapter will be short I plan on pulling off a timeskip like have him turn 16 years old then he can go off to the west and forge his empire.. he's going to be training and who do you think will be his partner during his travels? will it be a Oc? or will he go find someone else to go with him on his journey I plan on giving him a Bloodline or a special power maybe Kyuubi can give him a Bloodline to help him cross worlds or i'll explain at the end of the chapter anyway enjoy the story.**

Chapter 3: To wave and rumors of the West?

* * *

(Konoha)

Three Hours after Naruto Left Konoha as Tsunade rounded up everyone in the village to announce Naruto's banishment the Suna siblings along with the rookies and their sensei's were in the crowd waiting for the Hokage to speak to all of them.

" Dear villagers of konoha I have gathered you all here today for some important news..." She said with a sad face while Shizune who was behind her master was crying holding her pig ton ton who also looked sad as the villagers looked up to her at the hokage tower waiting for her to continue.

" Naruto Uzumaki... is banished from konoha... he can no longer come back..." Said Tsunade causing the rookies and sand siblings eyes to widen along with the jonin sensei's Teuchi and Ayame were heart broken as soon as they heard the words come from Tsunade's mouth while everyone had different reactions while the villagers had smiles on their faces and started saying cheering that the "Demon" is gone

Gaara and his brother and sisters eyes wide with shock and felt anger rise into them.

" He is banished for injuring the Uchiha... on a retrieval mission." Tsunade said causing the villagers to start cheering more

" YAY THE DEM-" Shouted a Villager until he was engulfed in sand by Gaara causing everyone to look at him in fear.

" You... banished the one loyal shinobi who risked his LIFE! bringing back you're traitorous uchiha back!? and this is how you repay him!?" Shouted Gaara as killer intent leaked from him causing the villagers and everyone to step away from him shaking and look at him with fear.

" Gaara please... you have to understand just hear me ou-" Said Tsunade while he looked at her with cold eyes

" Hokage-sama... where is Naruto...?" He asked making the rookies look at her now.

" I-" She was going to say until Hinata cut her off.

" He's gone... he left early..." Hinata said with no emotion as her face shadowed causing Kurenai to flinch hearing Hinata's voice and seeing her face, Gaara's eyes widened before narrowed as he turned directly at Tsunade then to the council.

" Hokage-sama consider this alliance broken... Temari.. Kankuro it's time for us to leave..." Said Gaara in a cold tone as they both nodded and looked at the villagers of konoha with disgust turning away heading back to the gate to leave for Suna.

" Please Gaara just let me explain..." Said Tsunade.

" You've said enough... when word gets out that Naruto is banished this will be your fault for banishing a Hero instead of a Traitor who left for power." Gaara said with malice in his voice.

" Don't call Sasuke-kun a traitor! Naruto-Baka deserves to be banished for damaging him!" Shouted Sakura defending her crush causing Gaara to stop in his tracks and turn to her with killer intent leaked that she back away in fear.

" Foolish girl... who do you think saved you're pathetic life... from my wraith...?" Said Gaara.

" Sasuke-kun did you monster!, Just like Naruto you and him are both monsters!" She shot back while sand was flowing from Gaara's gourd and he was going to unleash a sand coffin had not Hinata did a Jyuuken jab to Sakura's chest sending the Haruno girl into a cabbage cart thus shocked everyone on what the shy hyuga heiress did.

" Shut... your mouth SAKURA!" Screamed Hinata with anger shocking everyone around her including her sensei and team mates as her byukugan flared to life none of them never seen Hinata this angry not ever.

" BECAUSE OF YOUR 'UCHIHA!' NARUTO-KUN IS BANISHED AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! YOU CALL YOURSELF A TEAM MATE! YOU OR KAKASHI-SENSEI NEVER BOTHERED TO VISIT NARUTO BECAUSE THE BOTH OF YOU CARE FOR THAT LOATHSOME UCHIHA!" Ranted Hinata while her byukugan had fire in her eyes causing some of the jonin sensei's to turn towards Kakashi who looked away as they scowled.

" But Hinata that bak-" Said Ino but closed her mouth when she saw Hinata glare at her with a death glare.

" You both sicken me Ino and Sakura, all you both are is just fangirls and not real kunoichi you are an embarrassment!" Hinata said shutting both of them up while sakura picked herself up off the ground

" How dare you! why are you defending th-that monster!? Hinata!" Shouted Sakura who looked livid when the hyuga girl jabbed her with a jyuken fist.

" Naruto-Kun is not a monster... neither is Gaara-san you... no _all_ of you villagers are monsters!" Hinata said coldly as she turned away going to walk off in anger heading to her clan home while Neji stiffened at this and her team they could tell Hinata will not take it well.

Gaara and the his siblings smiled at the hyuga girl's defense for Naruto as they turned back to the villagers with cold looks.

" This is the last time you see us... good day Hokage-sama.." Gaara said coldly turning away as he and his siblings followed him leaving the village in shock of losing an alliance with Suna.

Tsunade could only sigh at this she felt a headache come to her now as she rubbed her temples looking at the Hokage monument looking at the Head of Minato Namikaze.

 _" Forgive me Minato... I've failed protecting your son me and jiraiya both have..."_ She thought looking sadly.

( Three days later with Naruto at Wave.)

Naruto had finally made it to wave as he looked at the bridge in awe that they named it 'The Great Naruto Bridge' he had a smiled played on his face as he looked at the bridge with pride as he was on his way to Tazuna's house.

Before he could Knock on the door he saw a note and it said.

' Out grocery shopping at the market we will be back by afternoon' It said.

" Oh well guess I will have to wait maybe I will visit Zabuza and Haku's grave." The blonde boy said as he was going to their grave site.

Once he made it to their grave site he sat on the grass looking at both their graves as he stared at the giant sword known as Kubikiribōchō and turned to haku's mist mask sighing with a grim look on his face.

" I wonder how you guys doing... Zabuza and Haku... I'm just here visiting your grave trying to think of how am I going to survive against the Akatsuki... my own home village banished me... just because I hurt their 'Uchiha' I knew you both would be mad... and I wonder what would you two say now.." Naruto said with a sad look on his face still looking at the Grave of Zabuza and Haku.

While Naruto was talking to the grave he was unaware of 5 shadowed nin's with blank masks on their faces in the bushes watching him.

" There he is... let's get him and retrieve him to Danzo-sama.." Said a Root Nin Female captain while her squad nodded getting out their weapons preparing to capture Naruto.

 _To be Continued._

 **AN: That's a wrap for now I will work on chapter 4 tomorrow and show tazuna and the rest and maybe while it's on my mind I will think if I should let Haku come back alive or not... and Naruto I plan on him having Zabuza's sword I got bad ass ideas for him to use Zabuza's sword as his primary weapon. but chapter 5 I'm pulling the time skip. and In chapter 6 I might expand the harem to 7 women see you later chapter 5 Rumors of the West is coming. I will tell you more later**

 **AN: Hello Readers just leaving you a message. I am working on chapter 4 right now and since you guys want Haku to come back alive I will make that happen for you guys... in chapter 5 or chap 6 I will explain how the Harem goes but like in order now you guys might have to accept who I put in the harem now if you don't then you don't have to read the story then cause I know some of you guys are also tired of Hinata and don't like her for reasons, Now you know I don't like Sakura and wont pair her with Naruto in my stories.. Now the women you will see in the harem will be put like how I saw one reviewer asked to put Celestine Lucullus the elf goddess in his harem which I will do since I planned on putting Origa Discordia in the harem, not putting chloe though I will pair her with someone else. I swear if this story gets any better and gain more attention I will try doing a Naruto x** **Kuroinu fic myself maybe when this fanfic gets any better I will do that then go back to doing Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph. I'm going to stop here and leave this message here I will say more in chapter 4 once I have it done**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello Readers just going to present you chapter 4 alright I know, I know when ever I do a banished naruto fic authors or me myself have to be original and find different reasons for why he is banished... which I can understand but most like doing it when he brings Sasuke back I mean that's like the only one thing that gets him banished unless we do it a different way as if he Killed Sasuke or some crap like that... there's something I will explain to you now you guys request for Haku to be alive then you might as well get your wish and Naruto will have Zabuza's sword cause I thought of some good ideas for him wielding Zabuza's sword I might put Inuyasha crossover into this like have Naruto make the sword stronger by making it a demon weapon have him go see Totosai you know the guy who forged Inuyasha's sword and sesshomaru's matter fact I might just make naruto a Hanyou ( Demon) just for the hell of it so that his sword could be better and I will also explain why I will make him a demon in chapter 5 or 6 so just enjoy what goes on in this chapter since you guys requested haku and you got your wish. Now whoever asked for Miu or shigure in the harem I haven't planned on putting kenichi disciple as a crossover for this story now I will add other anime or manga to the story and see who's the right woman to be in Naruto's harem enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Root Anbu Fight and return of a Old friend?

* * *

The Root Nin's walked out the bushes causing Naruto to perk his head up and turn to them with a kunai out in hand as he saw them with wide eyes these Nin's who were infront of him were Anbu material and he didn't know these Anbu because normally Anbu would have markings or animals like masks... so he tilted his head in confusion wondering who these guys were and he decided to break the silence

" Who the hell are you guys?" Naruto asked looking at them with confusion as they stood there looking at him as the captain of the squad answers him.

" Naruto Uzumaki... you are to come with us..." Said the Female Root captain with no emotion in her tone.

" And why should I come with you? are you anbu of wave? cause there are hardly no nin's here in wave..." He said looking at the Root anbu with a confused look

" ..." The Root Captain stood there along with her squad who were just staring at the Boy before she could say something.

" Come with us quietly and no harm will be done... Danzo-sama requests your services..." Said the Root Anbu captain with no emotion in her voice.

" Danzo? who is-" Paused Naruto letting the info sink in he remembered who Danzo was since the late 3rd Hokage had told Naruto about Danzo before

" Wait a minute... you guys work for Danzo?!" Naruto shouted with wide eyes now putting two and two together.

" Just come with us now or else we will have to do this the hard way... you will return to Danzo-sama and be his weapon." She replied with a hollowed voice gripping her kunai.

" A weapon...? No way!" Naruto shouted getting into a stance before speaking. " I will not go back to konoha and become some pet for Danzo!" he shouted holding his Kunai preparing to fight these guys...

" Then I guess it's the hard way... then... attack him! but don't do any serious damage to the boy Danzo-sama wants him alive!" She commanded her squad as they lashed out at naruto pulling out their tanto's and swords while she stood there watching the fight holding her double bladed katana.

Naruto watched their movements as the 4 root Anbu launched at him with their weapons as he charged at them as well... you could hear a clang sound as Naruto's kunai clashed with a Root anbu's tanto as he could feel the pressure of the Root Anbu's sword pushing down his kunai while another root anbu was by Naruto and did a roundhouse kick sending the blonde by to Zabuza's sword thus Naruto's kunai fell out his hand.

" _Damn it these guys are tough..."_ Naruto thought gritting his teeth thinking on how was he going to take on all 4 root anbu who were Jonin level while the 5th one the captain stood there watching her squad with calculating eyes behind her mask.

" Surrender now Demon Brat... and come with us to Lord Danzo.." Said a Root Male holding his Katana.

 _" I got to do something but what can I do..?"_ Naruto thought wondering if he should use the Nine tails chakra... or maybe... as he glanced up at the one weapon that once belonged to Zabuza Momochi.

Naruto leaped up and jumped on top of Zabuza's sword which was still stuck in the ground as he was trying to pull it out but the sword was just too heavy.

" Argg come on! you damn sword!" He shouted as he pulled harder and felt the sword was coming out the ground but before he could pull more the sword itself pulsed feeling Naruto's touch.

Then the sword came out the ground causing Naruto to fall on his butt looking at the heavy sword then to the 4 Anbu who were coming at him.

" Ok you want a piece of me then come on!" Naruto Said making 3 shadow clones of himself as he commanded them to hold off the 4 anbu as Naruto himself was picking up Kubikiribōchō off the ground yet the sword was still too heavy for him.

The Captain was watching with a scowl behind her mask as she saw how her squad was fighting off his clones as she unsheathed her double bladed katana going to fight the real Naruto she was tired of waiting so she decided to end this now

She was charging at him with her sword drawn out ready to attack the boy

He looked up seeing her as he cursed " Shit!" he picked the sword up using it to block her sword only for her to push the sword out the way attempting to stab the boy but he simply dodged to the side avoiding her sword as he backed up with her following going to do a forward jab with her sword as he dodged again.

She did a horizontal slash as he blocked it with Kubikiribōchō and pushed her back.

" Well I can see you are talented at blocking my blows... but you can't block forever... boy..." She commented as she infused chakra into her sword using wind affinity to make her sword do more damage before unleashing another slash Naruto wasn't lucky though she knocked the sword out of his hand and nearly stabbed him in the shoulder right were his chidori wound was. Naruto screamed feeling the searing pain go through his wound that hasn't healed all the way yet as he looked up at the Anbu captain only to be kicked to the side while her sword was coated in his blood as the clones went poof as soon as Naruto blacked out.

" Tie him up now hurry before the villagers here in this town are aware there is a fight going on here... at the grave site..." She commanded as they nodded while she turned away sheathing her sword only to stop her in tracks as she felt a huge amount of killer intent around her.

This Killer intent was leaking from Naruto as he opened his eyes only for them to turn crimsion red with a black slit as he was being coated in red chakra sprouting one tail as his cloaked form looked like he was taking the form of the fox as for the Root Anbu they felt a chill run down their spines feeling this must bloodlust coming from him.

 **" You can forget about taking me to Danzo or to Konoha to become a slave!" Hissed Naruto in a demonic voice catching them off guard as he gripped Kubikiribōchō as the sword pulsed more and vibrated feeling so much bloodlust from Naruto.**

 **Naruto stood there holding the giant sword in one hand without struggling since it wasn't heavy he lifted it and rested it towards his shoulder as you could see a shroud of Kyuubi's head above Naruto snarling at the 5 Root Anbu.**

" I'll get him!" Shouted one Root Nin charging at Naruto with his tanto only for the Root to get cleaved in half by Naruto shocking the other 4 while the Captain looked shocked yes these root Anbu awakened a real "Demon"

 **" Anyone else want to go?" Naruto asked with a fanged grin looking at the Root Anbu who tensed and looked at their captain only for her to nod and as they got in their battle formation and charged at Naruto only for him to coat himself in red chakra sprouting a 2nd tail as he dashed forward swinging** **Kubikiribōchō madly with bloodlust on his face.**

 **All 4 of the Anbu blocked the large sword with their swords and tried to cut or slash Naruto only for his speed to increase and cleaver another Root anbu in two pieces with the sword while the other 3 root Anbu lunged forward. the Captain lunged forward doing a swift swipe towards Naruto only to block her blow with Kubikiribōchō and sends a kick towards her making her skid while the other two root anbu lunged forward with their weapons in hand going to try to cut Naruto but were too slow when naruto jumped over them and swiped** **Kubikiribōchō cutting both the root Anbu in half cutting their waists making them fall limp while the Root captain looked with shock behind her mask seeing she lost her squad she stood her ground getting in her defensive stance holding her sword while Naruto smirked with blood lust seeing she was alone and he will kill her like the rest of her squad members**

 _" This boy... is a demon... he butchered up my men with that huge sword like it was nothing how the hell can he do this?! it's just impossible Danzo-sama won't like this if I ever make it out alive..."_ Thought the Root Anbu captain as she widened her eyes behind her mask watching his movements if she makes a wrong move she will get cut in pieces just like her men..

 **" What's the matter Root-teme? scared to make a move? I can smell you're fear... you wanted a demon now you got one..." Naruto said in a demonic voice while she tensed hearing his voice but was hiding her fear.**

" I will take you back to Danzo-sama... demon" She said charging at him swinging her sword as he charged at her too with Kubikiribōchō with a fanged smile as their weapons both clashed and glared at each other eye to eye while behind her mask her black eyes narrowed looking into his red slit eyes as Naruto was putting pressure onto his sword making her own sword fall out of balance but kept her guard and stance so she can even him she put pressure into her sword now coated it with her chakra while Naruto colored his sword in red chakra.

Few minutes they broke apart and dashed at each other with their chakra infused swords and with one slash they went pass each other as they kneeled on one knee holding their weapons... it wasn't long till blood was gushed.

Naruto cringed when he felt a searing slash on his hip as blood was leaking from his side he growled turning towards the Root captain who also was putting her hand over her injury her cut was near her waist while a amount of blood was leaking from her side she tried to ignore the pain as she struggled to stand on both legs holding her sword.

 _" Damn it... I'm too weak... and in bad shape... I don't think i'll survive... he almost cut me in half..."_ she thought while blood was leaking from her mouth before looking up and facing at Naruto with a grim look behind her mask.

As for Naruto he got back up on his feet and was going to dash at her to finish her off seeing she was getting weak.

But before he could even try a pair of Senbon hit his neck knocking him out causing the Root Anbu Nin to look in shock but she felt the senbon hit her neck too as she collapsed on the ground. Naruto's cloak had dispelled and closed his eyes reverting back to normal... as you could see a figure walk out the bushes with a hood covering the figure's identity as he or she walked forward and kneeled down to Naruto and turned towards The root anbu nin.

" Their both in terrible shape... especially this masked anbu woman..." The figure said with a female voice as she took off her hood revealing her face she had brown eyes and long brown hair as she glanced at Naruto picking him up taking him in her arms and glanced at the root anbu nin walking towards her and put her over her shoulder as she carried both of them to Tazuna's house.

Three hours later.

" How is he?" Said a Male voice that sounded Old...

" He's fine I checked his wounds and his gash healed on his hip..." Said a female voice that was around 15 years old.

" And that Masked woman?" Asked another female voice that sounded middle aged.

" I've patched her up as well she was in a fight against Naruto-kun plus... she's from Konoha..." Said the female voice shocking the two adults in the room.

" Why would a konoha nin attack Naruto?" Replied a Woman.

" I am not sure bu- Wait a second he's waking up!" Said the female who was standing besides Naruto

Speaking of Naruto he opened his eyes only to see everything blurry and had a groggy look on his face.

" Naruto?" Said a All familiar voice that made the boy look towards the one who said his name seeing his vision was getting better as he instantly recognized the two in the room but saw a hooded figure in the room.

" Tazuna and Tsunami!?" He said shocked and surprised that he was in their house and was also happy to see them again.

Yes it was indeed Tazuna and Tsunami who had smiles on their faces smiling that the boy is ok but he didn't know who the hooded figure was.

" I am glad you ok boy what brings you here? and where is your sensei and team?" Asked Tazuna with a light smile on his face while Naruto looked down a bit.

" I will explain... but what happened to the root Anbu lady?" He asked.

" She's fine... she's now healing... and is in a state of coma..." Said A all to familiar voice that made naruto cringe and freeze at this voice he turned to her direction

" W-Wait a second that voice it can't be!?" He shouted looking at the figure who took off her hood that shocked him to the core with wide eyes seeing "her" Again.

" Ha-Haku!?" Naruto shouted as she smiled looking back at him.

 _To be continued._

 **AN: that's a rap now for chapter 4 I'm doing a change of plans right now for chapter 4 I originally named it Rumors of the west but decided to change it to Root anbu fight and return of a Old friend. now I will do chapter 5 soon and pull a timeskip and why I spared the root Anbu female captain? I have plans for her... and she's going to be my Oc I will explain who she is in chapter 5 alright and will also explain how is Haku alive... I bet your shocked and dying to see what else happens until next time... I will tell you who goes in the harem list and I plan on making Naruto more powerful I got a wonderful idea I think he should visit land of uzu to get a summoning contract you see I've thought of putting a Kaiju summoning contract in this story... I'm sure you guys will like it and I kinda like the talisman bloodline idea... I will have to think about it and see should I try it or not but that depends if that would make Naruto godly or not but oh what the hell I got to make this story more awesome and try to do well.. see you guys later looking forward to your reviews. and one more thing I'm removing the kingdom hearts crossover In this story and replace it with something else ok... maybe I will add dynasty warriors as a crossover for this story like add zhuge liang to Naruto's empire since he is the sleeping dragon for nothing and can be Naruto's strategist but the question is how will Naruto create his future army? or who can be his army but first he has to gain allies maybe I will base Naruto's empire like Dynasty warriors style if you played Dynasty warriors 8 empires then you'd see where I'm going... what do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello readers chapter 5 is now being presented I had to wait till the reviews start showing cause there was a problem and I couldn't see the reviews so I had to wait till fanfiction net fixes the problem which is done now... so for now I will bring up chapter 5 as promised and will explain a few things in this chapter on how Haku is alive and what about the fate of the root anbu captain will she die? or be spared and I will list the harem in this chapter but will add more women in it in the later chapters and suggest who should I put in his harem and will pull off a timeskip I know some of you guys are disappointed on how I went with him having Zabuza's sword but you have to accept it plus the sword will choose him as it's wielder**

 **Kaiju Summoning Contract will be confirmed in the summoning contract I might list Godzilla, (2014 Godzilla or old school Godzilla) Godzilla jr, Mothra, Biollante, Space Godzilla and maybe 1998 Zilla, Rodan, and King Ghidorah. I might also make them turn human to train Naruto Atomic Release I got that idea from naruto and Godzilla cross overs.**

 **Now for the Zodiac Bloodline I might as well suggest it but will add another bloodline with naruto plus make him a demon...**

 **Now for the women listed Origa of Discordia and Celestine The elf goddess. Possibly Haku and Hinata. Not adding Chloe to the harem I will put her with someone else... and this Urd? from my goddess? I will look her up and see if I should put her in the harem Now since i suggested doing a Elfen lied crossover Lucy will possibly be apart of his harem too , I will add more ladies to the harem right now that's 4 women might have to expand the harem to 8 or 9 women.**

 **I heard someone say put Haku in the Harem... that I might do... along with Hinata... those two will be the only Naruto female characters to be in his harem.. Reason why I suggesting Haku in the harem because she will accompany him on his journey to the west now. Fuu... I will think about it... cause if not I will pair her with Gaara cause I am also putting the Jinchuurki into Naruto's empire and ranks in his future army. Now for those who dislike Hinata suck it up cause I know you guys might complain about Hinata being in the harem and is against the fact I put her in the harem if you don't like it... to see Hinata in the harem then don't bother to read the fic. You know I have a strong dislike for Sakura... and I'm not too found with naruto being with someone else besides Hinata now if it's Haku, Tsunade Fuu or Yugito I don't care but Sakura is a No.. So complain and flame all you want cause I added Hinata to the harem if you got a problem then don't read it.**

 **The Crossovers you will see in this fanfic will be** **Kuroinu, Eflen Lied, Dynasty Warriors 8 empires , inuyasha, Jackie Chan adventures... and maybe I will do Killer instinct since I am getting that request and Godzilla.**

 **I won't be putting Fairy tail in my story so don't get your hopes up. i might remove bleach out my story or not**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime series. cause if i owned Naruto I'd kill off Sakura and made Hinata Tsunade's apprentice.**

Chapter 5: Rumors of the West and new plans.

* * *

( Tazuna's house)

Naruto could only look in shock staring at the 15 year old woman who he thought was killed by his former sensei

" Ha-Haku!? but... but how!? i saw you die!?" Said a shocked Naruto with wide eyes while she sighed and looked at him with a impassive face.

" It all started when you and your friends left wave... i may have had a hole in my chest from your sensei's jutsu... i was in a coma state for awhile and then all of a sudden i woke up and was digging myself out the grave going into the village to make some herbs to patch up my wound..." Haku explained.

" And that's when we found her near our door and we took her in and helped her.." Said Tazuna getting a Nod from Tsunami as Naruto sat there shocked and couldn't bring himself to speak hearing this revelation of how haku survived.

" So tell me Naruto... why was that masked konoha nin tried to attack you and why are you here in wave alone?" Asked Tazuna looking at the boy while Naruto came out of his shock looking at the old man with a grim look.

" Well you see..." Naruto started as he explained to them why was he alone he was telling them that he was banished from konoha. As he told them that he was banished this caused Tazuna , Tsunami and Haku to look at him in complete shock.

" How could they banish you instead of banishing a traitor you did you're job!?" Yelled Tazuna angrily he couldn't believe konoha would do this to their Hero in wave.

" I may have done my job but i damaged him... and ..." He Stopped as he looked away.. Haku came towards the boy hugging him.

" What are you going to do now Naruto?" Asked Tsunami while she frowned with anger at konoha for what they've done.

" I have no idea what to do... plus i need to hide somewhere... and i can't stay here..." Naruto said

" Why can't you stay here?" Asked Haku who was concerned.

" Because i got a S-rank organization chasing after me they are called the Akatsuki" Said Naruto making them have wide eyes at this.

" Besides if i stay here and if they found out i stayed here they will most likely tear this village apart looking for me... that is why i can't stay here i will endanger you all" He said as they nodded sadly understanding his words.

" But Naruto... where will you go?" Asked Tazuna while Naruto sighed.

" I don't know but i need to go somewhere far and somewhere so that the akatsuki can never find me." He said with conviction.

" I can give you a map if you like..." Said Tazuna

" Oh thanks..." Naruto said giving Tazuna a small smile.

" Naruto-kun..." Haku said causing the blonde to turn to her direction

" Yeah Haku?" he replied.

" May i come with you... i wish to follow you where ever you go." Haku said shocking Naruto, Tazuna and Tsunami

" You sure about coming with me Haku?" He replied back

" I am sure... i have no where to go... plus Zabuza-sama is gone and i am alone... i wish to travel with you as your guard and medic to where ever you go Naruto-kun.." She said with a sad look.

Naruto looked at her she was right he couldn't leave her alone and he needed someone with him on his journey to where ever he was going so he might as well take Haku with him.

" I will never leave your side..." She said.

" Haku-Chan you may come with me on my travels." He said with a bright smile while she smiled back at him and hugged him in a way of thank you.

" Thank you Naruto-Kun but what about that masked konoha Nin what are we to do with her?" Haku asked while Naruto sat there and thought about it.

" Is she still alive?" He asked while she nodded.

" We will see her in a few minutes and Tazuna.." Naruto causing the old man to look at him

" Yes?" He replied tilting his head

" If you ever see any konoha nin here wanting to know of my whereabouts don't tell them that i was here..." He said with a grim voice making the old man nod as did Tsunami

" Haku take me to where you kept her" He commanded as she lead him to where the root anbu captain was.

( In a shack)

The Root Anbu captain laid there with her mask removed and her chest armor removed as her lower waist was bandaged. her face was quite beautiful she had long flowing black hair as her breasts were C-cups as she laid there on a bed resting she was cringing and turning over in her sleep like she was having a bad dream that was when she woke up with a shocked look on her face showing her black eyes.

" _Where am i? am i in hell? or in heaven with kami?"_ She thought looking around only to see two figures now coming in revealing Naruto and Haku while she flinched seeing Naruto

" So you've come to finish me off demon?" She asked with coldness looking at him.

" No... but i will if you don't tell me a few things... on why Danzo sent you after me?" He said making her look at him like he was crazy.

" I can't tell you anything... Lord Danzo forbids it... he placed some sort of seal on my tongue" She said.

" Very well... then tell me your name anbu lady..." He said looking at her with a impassive face while Haku had senbon needles in her hands incase this woman tried anything.

" My name is Ryota Uchiha." She said with a hint of venom in her voice shocking Naruto in the room.

" W-Wait Uchiha?! i thought itachi killed the whole Uchiha clan! and only spared sasuke!" He shouted while Haku also looked on with shock.

" True... that my clan was wiped out by Itachi-senpai that's when Danzo-sama found me and took me in root to turn me into his root anbu he thought I'd be a useful tool... like all shinobi are..." She said with a monotone.

" Well your not a tool now..." He said causing her to look at her in shock

" How could you say that you demon... you murdered my men like they were animals." She said with venom in her voice she wished she had her sword now to try to finish the job but couldn't since she was still weak and was outnumbered.

" Settle down... i know what i did was self defense i wasn't in my mind to do that... i had no choice had not Haku stopped me you would had joined with your Anbu men plus join with the Uchiha's" He countered making her look down.

" So i am your prisoner now? cause what ever i tell you will not leave my mouth... Danzo-sama forbids it..." She said again

" You could say that cause right now i am giving you a choice to live..." He said shocking her again along with Haku.

" Naruto-kun you can't be serious she tried to kill you and take you away" Haku reasoned not trusting the root anbu woman.

" You have two choices Ryota-san..." He started with a serious tone as she looked at him with black narrowed eyes.

" I am offering you a choice to live and now that you are my prisoner you will accompany me onto my journey along with Haku-chan" He said causing both women in the room to look at him as if he was growing a 2nd head.

" YOU MONSTER AS IF I JOIN YOU" She yelled.

" Unless i can finish what i started when i wasn't in control... it'd be a waste to kill someone who's skilled in kenjutsu and i might want that from you" He said pulling out Kubikiribōchō.

" The choice is yours... what's it going to be? either come with me? or die here?" He said looking at her.

" What makes you think i will join you... you monster..." She growled narrowing her eyes at him.

" Maybe... once i learn how to be a seals master i can pry off that seal Danzo put on your tongue." he said causing her to widen her eyes at that request.

" You would do that?! free me of Danzo's seal!?" She asked as he nodded.

" But on one condition ... you are to not attack me and if try anything in anyway i will kill you or Haku will" He warned her making her flinch.

"Very well Naruto-san... i accept..." She said with a calm tone.

 _" Is he being for real about taking this seal Danzo put on me? maybe i won't complete my mission Danzo had sent me... and let this boy go for a bit"_ She thought looking at him with calculating eyes.

" Good then it's settled we will leave at soon pack Haku watch her while i head back to Tazuna's house." Naruto said while she nodded glaring at the Uchiha woman.

Right after he left Haku scowled at Ryota as the Uchiha root anbu turned away ignoring the Ice woman's glare.

" _Naruto may have trusted you... but don't think i will cause if you so much as betray him i will kill you myself..."_ Haku thought with venom.

( With Naruto as Tazuna's house)

Naruto was at the table looking at the map tazuna had offered him while he was sipping on some tea looking at places to go so the akatsuki would never find him

" Hmmm" He wondered as he glanced at the western part of the map as you could see a wall on the map where the west was.

" Found anything yet?" Tsunami asked while she was washing the dishes.

" Yeah.. i wonder what's it like in the west? i might head there to seek what's going on there" He asked while she shrugged

" I don't know Naruto i never been to the west or know what it's like there" She said.

" Well i am going to check it out and see should i go there maybe that way the akatsuki would never find me... or anyone else" He said while Tazuna came in the house with Inari following him in tow

" Naruto-nii-chan!" Shouted Inari going to tackle the blonde with a hug

" Inari! boy I'm glad to see you!" Naruto replied with a smile hugging the boy.

" is it true that konoha banished you?" the boy asked while Naruto nodded.

" Yes.. it's true..." Naruto said looking back at the map.

Inari didn't take the news well when Tazuna told him about Naruto banished he was down right livid with konoha for banishing their hero.

" So Naruto where are you going?" Tazuna asked sitting down drinking his sake.

" I am going to the west i would like to know what it's like there do you know Tazuna?" Naruto asked turning to the old man who shook his head.

" Well i am going to find out once i get there and Tazuna.." He said.

" Yes?" He replied'

" I would like to take Kubikiribōchō Zabuza's sword with me on my travels.." He said with a calm tone

" Oh sure you may take the sword but why?" He asked.

" Because i think the sword chose me as it's new wielder so i am now Zabuza's predecessor to wield his sword." he said shocking the three in the room

" It chose you?" Said Inari

" Yes i noticed how it pulsed every time i touch it, it must have... considering how i used it in my fight against those anbu..." Said Naruto

" What about that masked anbu lady?" Asked Tsunami

" She's going with me and Haku I've given her a chance to live... plus she's my prisoner..." He said shocking them once more

" when are you leaving?" Asked Tazuna

" By Sundown. it was nice seeing you guys again and I'm glad i came here first..." Said Naruto causing the three to smile.

" Your welcome boy... your always welcomed here in wave but i understand that you don't wish to stay here" Said Tazuna with a smile

" Yeah but i got Haku with me and Ryota" He said confusing them

" Ryota?" the three asked in unison

" That's the anbu lady's name" He replied getting up from his seat putting the map in his bag and carried his sword.

" Here Naruto take this!" Tazuna said tossing a bag of money at the boy as he caught it.

" That's for you on your journey's also the money we got from gato's vault.." He said with a smile

" Thank you guys i will see you all again in time..." Naruto said with a big smile as he marched off going to look for his two companions and leave the village.

" What are we going to do when konoha nin's come here grandpa?" Asked Inari

" We are to tell them nothing about Naruto was here... plus we are breaking up the treaty with them cutting them off.." Tazuna said while Inari and Tsunamai nodded.

( With Naruto and his company)

Naruto, Haku and Ryota who was wearing her anbu mask to hide her look plus had her sword with her are now leaving Wave and is on their way to the West.

" So where are we going Naruto-san?" Asked Ryoto behind her mask.

" We are going to the west... once we get there we will see what it's like there i think it will be a safe place to hide from the Akatsuki." He said as they followed him in tow.

 _To be continued_

 **AN: Here you go that's it for chapter 5... chapter 6 i will do later or another day cause i might put this story on hold and do Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph alright i hope i pleased some of you guys cause if i didn't i might have to do better once Naruto and his crew get there? who will they meet in the west? and i might try doing a arc? should i do the Dynasty warrior arc? like have him meet zhuge liang and he can form his own army? plus gain more allies and maybe once he forms his army and future empire i might pull off the Origa Discordia Arc too to save her from volt. matter fact when him Haku and Ryota reach in the lands of the west they going to start out as a vegabound unit. now as for his Zodiac bloodline i will see when will i unlock it and have him go to Uzu to get the Kaiju summoning contract alright i want to see what you guys go to say about my words and this chapter. chapter 6 will be on it's way and once it's done I'm working on Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is chapter 6 readers before you start reading the chapter let me explain a few things alright. I know some of you guys weren't pleased on how I brought haku back and the fact that I made him a girl in this story he's a girl I already know he's a boy in the manga and anime I just like him better as a female which you can understand matter fact everyone likes him as a girl so in my story he's 100% Female plus you guys asked for Haku to come back anyway and I followed that request. Now I know I made a few mistakes in this story and know you guys aren't happy with a few things that I'm doing with this story... but you gotta remember this is my story I'm the one who's writing it sure I suck at grammar but that doesn't make me a bad story writer you shouldn't judge a author on how they write their story and etc, there are a lot of author's on here who aren't better at writing their stories and you have to understand that now I'm not that perfect as a writer and never claim myself as one but I least I have story ideas and that's what makes fanfic authors who they are make their imagination come true on what they write.**

 **Kaiju's Listed in summoning Contract: Godzilla ( Not sure to either use Final Wars Godzilla or 2014 Godzilla I almost want to put Godzilla 2000 in the story.) Mothra, Biollante, King Ghidorah, Godzilla Jr. , Zilla ( 1998), Space Godzilla, Rodan and maybe Anguirus**

 **Women Listed for the Harem: Origa of Discordia, Celestine the elf goddess, Haku, Hinata, Fuu, Ryota ( Maybe depending on how she see's him and I might show her profile she's my Oc. I made up) Lucy ( Elfen Lied) , ( I might expand the harem to 11 women or 10 seeing everyone's requests on which woman should be in his harem and the women for dynasty warriors I will add only one woman and I will choose her wisely, as for the women in killer instinct I will look up info on them and see if I should put them in the harem since that one reviewer had asked me to put killer instinct in this story and another thing I never heard of killer instinct or played it before but I will give it a chance though and consider it in my story. Now for bleach I will add two women and that might be Harrible... I might consider Nel in his harem too hit me up on which woman should he have or add in his harem)**

 **Now the bloodline for the zodiac I will figure out how can I unlock that bloodline maybe in timeskip he will already awaken it I might give him a 2nd bloodline I'm thinking if I should give him Atomic release like have him learn from the Kaiju's or Godzilla himself.**

 **Now after looking up Jago from killer instinct I think he should be Naruto's taijutsu teacher plus help him tame the 9 tails fox... within him unless I go cannon with killer bee but i'll let jago do it this time since he holds a tiger beast inside him.**

 **Now the Masters who will be training Naruto in his quest for becoming emperor I will have Jago be his taijutsu teacher, Ryota can be his kenjutsu master or let someone else train him swordsmanship, Zhuge Liang might be his final master to train him or add another teacher to train him.**

 **In chapter 7 or 8 I might do the dynasty warrior arc or Origa of Discordia arc, but I think it would be best to do the Dynasty warrior arc first... and the villain for that arc will be Dong Zhou ( You know the fat ass man on dynasty warriors with the beard), in the Origa Arc Volt is the villain and I can tell some of you guys are excited or can't wait till Naruto kills him but don't worry that time will come and since you guys are so hyped on the fact I added Kuroinu to my fic I will create a Naruto x Kuroinu fic for you guys, Plus create a Naruto x Godzilla crossover I want to write one involving Biollante, Biollante is my favorite kaiju and I think I should do a fanfic of her in Naruto but Godzilla won't be in my story just Biollante.**

 **Anyway that's all I got to say so enjoy the chapter it will be short around 1,600 or 2,000 ok... because once I'm done with this chapter I'm putting the story on Hold and work on Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph and read that fic too.**

Chapter 6: Enter the West.

* * *

(2 weeks later with Naruto and company on their way to the west.)

Naruto, Haku and Ryota had traveled to the vast western ways of the shinobi country without trouble no missing nin's didn't bother them yet they stopped at a few motels to rest and get a bite and went on their way to head west so they could climb over the wall and see what's on the other side of it, Naruto was looking at his map while his two female companions followed him in tow as he stopped and glanced left to right to follow the directions he went right as his female companions followed him as wind blew past them seeing the leaves dance in the air as they kept walking that was until they stopped at a water fall and decided to rest here or might camp here since there was no motels or they weren't in a village to stop at.

" Lets stop here and take a rest guys..." Naruto said with a sigh as Haku and Ryota sat down on the ground relaxing their tired feet from all the walking they have been doing reaching for the west.

" Naruto-kun what should we do now?" Said Haku who looked at him

" Well we could camp here... so Haku can you gather some wood and Ryota can you hunt for us?" He asked while Haku Nodded and Ryota stood there with a impassive face behind her mask as she nodded slowly.

" What about you?" Asked Ryota.

" I'll stay here and set up camp plus look at the map we should be there in a day or two..." he said simply while they both went different directions while he was alone he stood there closing his eyes drifting off to his mindscape.

( Naruto's mindscape)

 _" Oi Fox are you there! wake up!" Shouted Naruto yelling at the giant cage that held the great nine tailed fox._

 **Kyuubi opened it's red slit eyes narrowing them at Naruto.**

 **" What do you want kit?" The fox said with a annoyed tone not liking to be bothered now.**

 _" We need to talk." Naruto deadpanned._

 **" About what exactly...?" Replied the Fox demon**

 _" You know exactly what I want to talk about..." Naruto Said looking at the fox demon_

 **" No I don't whatever it is you want to talk about can it wait..." Said Kyuubi causing Naruto to look at him with a frown**

 _" No it can't! look I know it's been awhile since we last talked but I need learn on how to use your chakra I want to learn how to control myself... I can't risk myself to loose control again and end up killing someone I care about..." Naruto said while Kyuubi turned to him_

 **" Hmph you want to learn how to wield my chakra? my power brat? and why do you want to learn how to use it?" Kyuubi said in his deep demon voice**

 _" I want to use it to protect Haku and Ryota plus... be prepared for the west since I am going there." Said Naruto causing Kyuubi's eyes to widen_

 **" Hold up Kit.. you want to go to the west?" Kyuubi asked**

 _" Yeah? why you ask? do you know anything about the west?" Naruto asked locking his eyes on Kyuubi_

 **" Infact I do... know but I have never been to the west but heard stories of it before being sealed away.." Kyuubi said.**

 **" The west is big and is a very unique land..." Kyuubi said while Naruto stood there listing to what the great nine tailed fox was saying.**

 **" Nothing but war lords edging to become emperor of the West is from what I heard during my free time.." Kyuubi said**

 _Naruto was now interested in the west hearing Kyuubi's tale about the west._

 _" Warlords? trying to become emperor?" Naruto replied causing Kyuubi to Nod._

 **" Yes... there are bunch of warlords aiming for the mantle of becoming emperor of the west and unifying the west in their own image or desire... but most warlords are greedy and power hungry doing what ever it takes to become emperor..." Kyuubi said causing Naruto to think for a bit.**

 _" Well what happens if I wanted to take the mantle of being emperor?" Asked Naruto causing Kyuubi to look at him as if he was insane_

 **" Are you being serious kit? do you have any idea what kind of war you will be going through in the west..? there might be powerful enemies stronger than you or could be stronger than the Sannin or kage level..." Kyuubi said with warning in his tone**

 _" I am... I am glad I now know of what part of the west is like because know I want some training from you... Ryota already teaching me kenjutsu I just need to learn how to use your chakra and control the cloaks..." Naruto said_

 **" What makes you think I am going to train you?" Kyuubi asked with a little venom in his voice**

" Maybe If I learn how to be a seals master like Jiraiya I could free you somehow... without getting myself killed." Naruto said causing Kyuubi's eye to widen at this

 **" You free me?" Kyuubi asked while naruto nodded**

" Yes only if you train me... I want to become stronger..." Naruto said

 **" Hmmm here's the deal kit the only way for you to become stronger is to become a demon... and I can turn you into one.. and maybe I will tell you who are your parents" Kyuubi Said causing Naruto to widen his eyes and froze at hearing the word parents...**

 _Kyuubi knew who his parents was? how and why?_

 _" You know my parents?!" Naruto asked_

 **" Let me finish... kit once we get to the west I will tell you who your parents are. After your training from me is complete you will go to the land of Uzu to find a few scrolls and master them plus learn to become a seals master" Kyuubi said**

" _Fine but once I get to the west I want to know who are my parents...and in promise once I learn every seal I will figure a way to free you do we have a deal?" Naruto said looking at Kyuubi with calculating eyes_

 **" Deal Kit..." Kyuubi said with a fanged grin**

 _" Good... I must go and set camp we will talk later..."_ _Naruto said leaving his mindscape leaving Kyuubi alone_

 **" Hmph... I hope the kit keeps his end of the deal..." Kyuubi said**

 **" Oh don't worry Kurama-hime... I'm sure the boy will free you but when are you also going to introduce me to him?" Said a New voice causing Kyuubi to turn his head towards the shadowed figure.**

 **" Shut it Shendu! don't you dare say that name again I don't want the kit to hear it!" Said Kyuubi with narrowed eyes.**

 **" Oh come now... don't be hot headed now it's been along time since we last talked while I was in my slumber..." Said Shendu who walked out the shadows revealing himself in his glory.**

 **" I will let the kit see you... I also wanted to ask you a favor shendu..." Said Kyuubi who's voice was now female like**

 **" And what favor would that be my darling kitsune?" Shendu asked.**

 **" Give the boy the power of those talisman you created..." Kyuubi said.**

( Outside of Naruto's Mindscape)

It had been an hour since Naruto put up camp as He Haku and Ryota was sitting by the fire eating roasted fish while glancing at the stars seeing wonderful shooting stars and the moon in it's crescent shape once they stopped eating it was time for them to sleep now and wake up in the morning to continue their journey to the west.

Morning

The Gang put out the fire and was on their way to the west.. which took them three more hours and sort of made it to their destination as they stared at the great giant wall in awe wondering what's behind the walls as they kept walking to the wall going to enter pass it but before they could try to enter it they turned their heads back to the east and sighed before walking in the west.

 _To Be continued_

 **AN: Ok... there it is... chapter 6 finally done I'm putting this story on hold alright I'm going to work on Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph.. I hope you guys are surprised that I made kurama female and the fact Shendu is inside of Naruto too plus Knows Kyuubi? I bet you want to find out how they know each other I will explain that in chapter 7 ok... but right now this story on hold until dawn of the bijuu xenomorph is updated I will do chapter 7 and make it long maybe 4,000 words and see how I am I going to get naruto to meet Zhuge liang and others in the west but don't worry I haven't forgotten the land of Uzu idea to get the scrolls and summoning contract ok until next time see you later... tell me what you think so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is chapter 7 my dear readers I was taking my time reading your reviews and requests thinking through on how should I do or not do. However I will fulfill one of your requests... but I will wait for more and see if I should approve it or not.** **I am not sure If I should add technology to the west I might want to think on it... now maybe I will but oh nevermind I will think about adding tech to west or not anyway. I know you guys are surprised shendu is inside Naruto and how does he and Kurama know each other? ( I might change Kurama's name since I made him a girl in my story.) now Naruto having the talismans at his disposal and shadowkhan? now the Shadowkhan idea not so bad which means I found Naruto a army now the shadowkhans will be his own personal army the whole tribes but he needs Tarakudo's mask or use Tarakudo's tattoo but I might want to go with him having the mask so that he can use all shadowkhan and Shendu's siblings? I will see what to do with them maybe they can offer Naruto their demon chi or he can free them from limbo to serve him. Now to the one reviewer who requested killer croc I will see If I should add croc boy in the story sure I like Killer croc he's my favorite batman villain so him and Naruto plus Jago would be sworn brothers, Now remember in the Dynasty warrior arc Naruto and his two lady friends will start out as vagabound unit then move from country to country to do their job as a vagabound unit plus get strong if they want to take on a kingdom plus deal with Dong Zhou he's a villain in this arc now maybe once Naruto defeats him who should join his ranks? knowing in Dong Zhou's empire there is Lu bu, ( I love Lu bu he is super bad ass) Zang Liao, and Diao Chan, but aside the Dong Zhou kingdom who should Naruto ally with? Wei? Shu? or Wu? or Jin? to take on Dong Zhou... any way enjoy the chapter and beginning of the first arc I am giving this one around 2,000 or 3,000 words so enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Road to Dynasty Warriors Part One.

* * *

( The West)

Naruto and his crew stood there on a hill looking at the vast lands of the west the country and land itself was pretty big as Naruto and his companions stared with awe. they were amazed at the sight of the west.

" So we are here at last..." Said Naruto breaking the silence as he kept staring at the west.

" We are here... where should we go now Naruto-kun..." Said Haku who turned to the blonde as Ryota also looked at him

" Lets find a nearby village to rest then we can figure out what to do..." He said while he started walking off along his women following him.

Naruto, Haku and Ryota were heading to a small village as they glanced at it seeing villagers and a few buildings like Inn's, Restaurants, Horse Stables, etc as they were looking at villagers wearing kimono's cloth like clothes and seeing some soldiers walking by armed with spears and shields, children running around playing with each other and all.

" Lets check it out guys and see what inn should we go to." Naruto said getting a nod from Haku and Ryota as they started walking in the village as they see a few villagers look at them in awe hearing whispers from them

" Who are they?" Asked a Male Villager while the other shrugged

" Are they new here? or from the east?" Said a Female villager while another joined the scene seeing Naruto, Haku and Ryota.

" The villagers are looking at us Naruto..." Haku said while she glanced back at them and he turned to look at them.

" Don't worry about them lets just find a Inn so we can settle in and figure out where to go..." Naruto said while Haku nodded as Ryota stayed silent.

While they kept walking the villagers looked at them then went back to doing what their doing.

Once Naruto and his company made it to the inn they walked in looking for a host to give them a room plus paid the host so that they can go in a room

" Hello how can I help you?" Said one of the employers of the Inn causing Naruto, Haku and Ryota to turn looking at him.

" Oh we are just looking for a room.. to settle in do you know where is your host?" Answered Haku as he rubbed his chin and smiled.

" Yes I do follow me this way young lady." He said while he lead the way where his host was as Naruto and the others followed him.

The Host was writing paper work as he heard a knock on the door and he said.

" Come in" he said while writing his paper work.

His employee and Naruto , Haku and Ryota came in

" Oh guests? how may I help you?" Asked with a small smile putting his paper work to the side.

" Oh we are here looking for a room to settle in can we stay in one for the night." Said Naruto as the host looked at them

" Oh you three must be new here are you?" he said causing them to nod.

" Yes we came from the east and moved here." Said Naruto getting a nod of understanding from the host

" Well you can stay for the night just pay and we will give you a key to your room mister?" He said while Naruto cut in

" Uzumaki... and these are my friends Haku and Ryota." he said introducing them to the host.

" Well Mr. Uzumaki you and your friends can stay for a night so pay up." He said while Naruto did pay him and in return he gave Naruto a key.

" Room 16 is your room enjoy your night and stay at our Inn." The Host said kindly

" Thanks Host-san but can I ask you a favor?" Naruto said while the host nodded.

" Is there anywhere I can find a new map? to the west?" Naruto asked before the host raised his hand up.

" Why sure infact I have one since your new to the west" He said before going through his chest getting out a map handing it to Naruto as he opened it and looked at all of the locations and all

" Thanks.." Naruto said as he bowed

" Your most welcome." The Host said to Naruto watching the blonde and his friends leave and go find their room.

( In Room 16)

Naruto and his company looked at their room with awe, it was a wonderful looking room two beds, a table and vase full of roses, plus a bathroom and closet to hang up your stuff 4 chairs around the table.

" So... what to do now.." Said Ryota.

" I would to go shower..." Said Haku who pointed to the bathroom grabbing a nearby towel.

" Same..." Said Ryota as she removed her mask showing her black eyes and mid length black hair.

" Well you two can go shower... while I look at this new map I got so that in the morning we can be on our way and I want to tell you guys something when I get back." Naruto said causing the two to look at him.

" Tell us what?" Asked Ryota who looked concerned about this so did Haku

" I will tell you when I get back I'm going to bring some food to us." he said leaving the room.

( With Naruto)

" So... lets see where shall we go to?" He wondered looking at the new map he got as he was looking at his current location then glanced at two different locations that was closer to his current one and they were countries the countries that were close were Nanhai and Jiaozhi ( AN: Remember these are from dynasty warriors so the locations and kingdoms are in west too)

 **" Kit we need to talk plus there is someone who wishes to meet you" Said Kyuubi as a female.**

Naruto froze and instantly spaced out going into his mindscape

( Naruto's mindscape)

" Fox?" He asked in confusion he could had swore that Kyuubi's voice changed female just now.

 **" Come to the cage kit..." She said while she was shadowed inside her cage he walked forward looking closely into it before he could say anything his eyes widened at the sight of what Kyuubi was.**

 **The great nine tailed demon was now in her human form swaying 9 orange tails as she had long flowing orange hair that reached to her hips, her whisker marks were like Naruto's but hers was darker than his, her skin was lightly tanned her eyes were blazing red with black slit pupils her nails were black claws as she was wearing a traditional orange kimono. ( AN:Think like Mito Uzumaki's attire) her breasts were H-cups as she looked at her container.**

 **" I bet you are surprised of my transformation kit?" She spoke swaying her long orange tails**

Naruto stood there shocked his jaw was on the ground, all this time the kyuubi within him was a woman?!

" Y-Your a woman!?" shouted Naruto with a still shell shocked look causing her to grin.

 **" I wanted it to be a surprise or secret... but I will tell you a few things plus there is someone i'd like you to meet..." Said Kyuubi as she turned to the shadowed visitor as Naruto followed her eyes towards the** shadowed **stranger.**

 **" So.. your the boy Lady Kyuubi told me about... young Naruto..." Said The shadowed stranger who was a giant and had the appearance of a dragon a Asian dragon who had glowing red eyes and dark yellow skin. ( AN: This is shendu)**

" Who are you?" Asked Naruto with a frown.

 **" Child I am the great demon lord and former emperor I am Shendu! the demon sorcerer!" Declared Shendu who now walked out the shadows shocking the blonde.**

" How are you inside me! I thought the yondaime only sealed kyuubi into me!" Shouted Naruto with a look of disbelief causing shendu to chuckle.

 **" You want to know child? you see I was put in slumber... that was when I fought lady kyuubi before she was sealed away.. thus trapped me in her stomach as imprisonment in her bijuu form" Explained Shendu** causing **Naruto to look at him then kyuubi who smirked when she fought shendu.**

" But- how is thi-" Said Naruto before kyuubi cut him off

 **" I will tell you how me and shendu met but i'm sure you'd like to know who are your parents..." Said Kyuubi causing Naruto to widen his eyes remembering that.**

" Who are my parents... and how do you know them...?" He Asked turning to Kyuubi as shndu watched the scene.

 **" Kt..." Said Kyuubi as she took a deep breathe and was going to tell him. " Your parents are Uzumaki Kushina.. and Minato Namikaze..." She said while Naruto looked frozen and stood there wide eyed...**

 **His Father was the one who sealed the fox into him which made everyone In konoha hate him.**

 **His own father sealed the kyuubi into him!?**

" ... My own father sealed... you inside me!? so he's also another reason i'm hated!" Shouted Naruto with anger boiling in his blood at this revelation

 _To Be Continued_

 **AN: there it is I had to stop... chapter 7 is done.. and I got some bad news I'm using my granddad laptop the computer down and needs fixing so i'm telling you guys now that I won't be able to update until the computer is fixed so try to wait I have until two weeks for the computer to be fixed and restored ok... im sorry to disappoint you... until next time I will prepare chapter 8 and more plans for the story so just leave your ideas in the reviews and I will see to either approve them or not see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello dear readers chapter 8 is right here it will be short just to tell you the computer is still being fixed so I'm using my granddad's laptop for a day to update the chapter. so Once the computer does get fixed I will continue to keep writing this fic along with Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph alright and I am still looking at some of your requests and reviews deciding about the technology idea in the west maybe I will think about it one last time about adding technology to the story in the west maybe I could use star wars like technology since I've been watching a marathon of star wars a week ago and read some star wars and naruto fanfics wondering if I should add some star wars tech to the story. Now Naruto learning the ways of the sword I might have ryota teach him or maybe I will have him see mihawk like you guys suggested so you guys just sit back and enjoy the chapter it's going around 1,000 or 2,000 words and I have some new ideas too of my own i will explain to you guys what i have planed when the computer is fixed I'm going to create 3 or 4 new fanfics. Enjoy the fic and tell me what you think if i should add star wars technology to the story.**

 **New Crossovers will be added. Star wars ( If i add technology and to an addition maybe bring in the 501st clones), One Piece (Possibly if i let Mihawk train Naruto) Monster Musume, ( I'm only adding one monster girl to the harem and it's rachnera) Batman Arkham Knight ( Since I'm letting killer Croc meet Naruto) Witchblade ( Yes I'm adding Masane to the Harem)**

Chapter 8: Road to dynasty part two: Acceptance and new terms of power

* * *

( With Naruto)

His father sealed the Kyuubi into him which caused the entire village to hate him and to make it even more worse is that Sarutobi Hiruzen knew and lied to Naruto about it he had asked the late 3rd hokage why did everybody hate him and did he have any parents? but he was lied too after learning this Naruto was seething in anger know knowing his own father sealed the kyuubi into him.

 **" Naruto calm down..." Said the Raspy Voice of Shendu causing the blonde to look at him with narrowed blue eyes.**

" Why should i!? give me one reason why i should calm down at this very moment!?" Shouted Naruto with angry tears down his face.

 **" Kit... calm down... don't hate your father for this" Said Kyuubi who looked at the blonde boy.**

" WHY NOT!? HE'S THE REASON I'M HATED I DIDN'T ASK TO BECOME THE JINCHUURKI OF THE KYUUBI NO YOKO I DIDN'T ASK TO CARRY THIS BURDEN!" Naruto Shouted in anger

 **" Kit i know you didn't ask for this burden but you have to understand that your father sealed me inside you to make the village think of you as a hero but i guess he thought wrong and the village never did fulfill his dying wish you're mother didn't want you to go down this burden and he didn't either but he had no other choice... " Said Kyuubi trying to reason with her vessel and calming him down.**

" Why couldn't he seal you in another child then!?" Naruto replied.

 **" Because i was too powerful to be contained in another child only an Uzumaki can hold me like your mother.." Said Kyuubi while Naruto calmed down a bit hearing kyuubi**

" My mother held you?" He asked as she nodded

 **"Yes she has and before her was her master Mito Uzumaki." Kyuubi explained**

" Woah... what was my mother like?" he asked

 **" Beautiful, strong, everything about her was good when mito uzumaki was getting old she entrusted your mother to contain me and ended up being the 2nd jinchuuriki while you are the third..." Said Kyuubi explaining while he took in the info about his mother holding kyuubi and Mito Uzumaki**

Naruto stood there taking a deep breathe calming down his anger about his father understanding why he was on the path to hold kyuubi and was going to have to learn to accept it but he was still angry at his father not hate him.

" So... Now that i know who my parents are... what now...?" Naruto said causing kyuubi to look at him

 **" I believe my friend here shendu has something to offer you."Kyuubi replied locking her red eyes on the dragon**

 **" Yes Naruto... i can offer you great power like Lady Kyuubi said." He now spoke in his raspy voice**

" And what power are those?" The blonde replied

 **" The talismans.." Shendu said taking all of them out of his stomach rendering him in his spirit form as the talismans fell on the ground while Naruto stared at them with wonder**

" And what do these talismans do? shendu-san?" Naruto asked as he picked up the dragon talisman and looked at the other ones though he admit they looked cool and wondered what powers they hold

 **" Dear boy each of those talismans hold a very unique power that dragon one your holding is for Combustion as for the rest, Rooster gives you Levitation**  
 **Telekinesis, Ox gives you super strength , Snake gives you Invisibility, Rabbit gives you speed, Sheep gives you Astral Projection** , **Rat gives you Animation** , **Horse is for healing, Monkey is for shape shifting , Dog gives you immortality, Pig thermal vision , Tiger is Balance." Shendu said while Naruto stood there wide eyed absorbing all the knowledge to these talismans and now they were going to be at his disposal**

" And your giving them to me?" Naruto asked causing the dragon to nod.

 **" Yes Kyuubi-sama had requested that i should let you wield these powers since you're in the west now use these powers to protect your two women... and i also could help you find the shadowkhans.." He said causing Naruto to raise a brow in confusion**

" Shadowkhans?" he asked with a confused look

 **" Yes they use to serve me... but not anymore but i can help find the mask of Tarakudo in order to have full control of all tribes of the shadowkhans..." Shendu replied**

" Where do i find this mask of Tarakudo?" Wondered Naruto

 **" I can help you find the mask it's somewhere in the west... believe me you will like the shadowkhans... do you accept these talismans Naruto?" He asked looking at him while kyuubi was doing the same**

Naruto thought of it and thought of what good he can use with the talismans and use them to protect Haku and Ryota so he glanced at his two tenants with a look of determination.

" I accept Shendu-san..." Naruto said.

 **" Good... now hold still I'm going to fuse them in your body that way they will remain inside of you..." Shendu said before using what power he had now to give Naruto the talismans and boy as soon as Naruto felt each talisman go inside him he felt different and felt power growing into him while kyuubi in the background smirked watching this.**

 _ **" Now Kit... lets see what will you do in the west now with your new found power."**_ **Thought Kyuubi with a fanged grin as she watched Shendu place the talismans into Naruto**

 **As soon as the power and light died down from Naruto kyuubi was going to speak**

 **" How do you feel kit?" She said with a smirk**

" I feel great!" He said with a big grin causing both demons to smile

" Now lets discuss some new matters since we are in the west and must learn about the west..." Said Naruto looking at his two tenants

 _To be Continued_

 **AN: Well here it is chapter 8 i prepared it until the computer is fixed i will do better in chap nine sorry to disappoint you on how short the chapter is but reason why i made it short to show Naruto's reaction of his parents and his father sealing kyuubi into him. However you might have to wait in two more weeks so i won't be able to prepare chapter nine, if the computer wasn't in a bad shape i would had did a Naruto birthday fic and a Halloween fic but seeing i wont be able too i will have to do it next year... but for you guys I'm planning on making 3 other naruto fanfics and boy you will love them**

 **1\. The Crimson Rose Kitsune- A Naruto and kaiju fanfic i will be working on and Biollante will be involved in the story in the story biollante turn out as a human in my story but she still keeps her powers and transformations all will be explained when i publish the story**

 **2\. The Xeno Kitsune- Yes i am making another Naruko and Xenomorph fanfic it involves when orochimaru or Danzo experiments on Naruto turning him into a Xenomorph and female plus use Naruko against Konoha**

 **3\. The Dark Elf Kitsune- Since they are hardly no Naruto x Kuroinu fics i am creating one myself, Might pair him with Origa or double pair him with Origa and Celestine but the story will involve if he gets banished.**

 **AN: I hope you are looking forward to those three fanfics now back to the topic on your requests for this story i am still approving some of them and will be using them for the story alright so umm see you later send me Pm's and reviews on your thoughts for this chapter and my words. anyway what will become of Naruto and his new found powers and what will he do in the west?**


	9. notice

**An: Hello my dear readers I've come back to notify you however I have news to tell you I won't be able to update for awhile maybe on Christmas day i'll be able to cause my aunt hasn't fixed the computer which is why I am still absent don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story cause this X-mas i'm getting my own computer to finish all of my stories including the ones I promised to make now I will leave you some Info about Naruto** **'s harem, teachers and villians and I like the villain idea's cause Naruto will have plenty for the west.**

 **Naruto's Teachers: Kyuubi, Jago (Killer Instinct) , Dracule Mihawk(One Piece), Shendu (Jackie Chan Adv) Zhuge Liang ( Dynasty Warriors) Godzilla ( Will make him human)**

 **Kaiju Summons: Godzilla ( Still not sure which Godzilla would be the boss summon should it be (2014) Godzilla, (Final Wars) Godzilla or (1995) Godzilla or Godzilla ( 2003 Tokyo S.O.S) but hey you guys pick vote which one I should use) Godzilla Jr, Mothra, Battra, Rodan, Angruius, Biollante, Space Godzilla, kiryu (Mecha G3 I prefer than MG one but he's not going to be controlled just having 1954 G soul) Zilla ( 1998)**

 **Bloodlines Naruto will have: Zodiac ( Talismans), Atomic Release, (Godzilla), Let me know what other bloodlines should he have.**

 **Surrogate Siblings: Killer Croc and Jago**

 **Harem: Haku, Hinata, Fuu, Yugito Ryota , Origa, Celestine, Chloe (** **Kuroinu)** **( Might as well throw her in the harem with Celestine and Origa) Poison Ivy, (Batman) Lucy (Elfen Lied), Masane Amaha (Witchblade), Rachnera ( Monster Musume), Harrible and Nel (Bleach), I will pick only one girl from dynasty warriors to be with him same with killer instinct, tell me who else should be in the harem.**

 **Allies : Shadowkhan Tribe, Wu or Shu or Wei or Jin. Jinchuuriki, Whitebeard Pirates and straw hats**

 **Now the enemies: Dong Zhou, (Dynasty Warriors), Scarecrow and Joker (Batman) ( I like Arkham Asylum Scarecow better) , Volt ( Everyone hates him its no Surprise) Aizen (Bleach), Blackbeard (One Piece), King Ghidorah and Destroyah (Godzilla) Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat) Gargos (Killer Instinct) Alex Mercer? now there's a surprise I love Alex Mercer he would make a good villain but I might have him side with Naruto or be killed , Alduin I might consider him and Daolon Wong but I think the main villain he would lead all the others would be Aizen, Orochimaru and Akatsuki already his enemies so that's just about it so tell me who else should be his enemy**

 **Well that's all i'm leaving for you plus I thought of 4 other Naruto fics along with the other three I mentioned on chapter 8, Chapter 9 will come on Christmas day see you all later leave your revivews and suggestions**


	10. Chapter 9

**An: Hello my dear readers I've come back to notify you again I have good news and bad news, the good news is I can update on my granddad's laptop and the bad news is well how can I explain it the computer is still down my aunt's but I will upload the new chapters to my granddad's laptop that way I can still please you guys in writing the story but I still will be getting my own computer this Christmas so I hope you guys are pleased with the news now I will look at the results of requests.**

 **Now for those who suggested Final Wars Godzilla I will consider him as the boss summon I saw how bad ass he was in the final wars movie so he is declared the boss summon, Those who wanted Godzilla ( 2014) as the boss summon he will be in the contract.**

 **Now the technology? I will consider modern technology like from call of duty maybe or maybe the technology weapons the Tokyo government use to fight Godzilla.**

 **Now for the women you requested I will consider tracer from overwatch now for those who wanted marvel women and DC women I cant do that request however Poison Ivy will be the only DC villain and women to join Naruto's harem i'm using Arkham Asylum Ivy. Aayla Secura as much as I want to put her in my story I can't just do it now I might reconsider putting her in the harem or once I have my own computer i'll do a Naruto and star wars fanfic and put her in my story just to make you guys happy. Now Fairy Tail Erza im sorry I haven't planned on putting her in the story same for Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple i'm sorry I can't fulfil that request anyway hit me up on the women**

 **Now as for the weapons and pets you guys I might try adding more weapons for Naruto but which should be his secondary weapon I as tempted to use those muramasa demon blades based on that game, which reminds I want to do a Naruto and Muramasa demon blade fanfic, Also find him so cool pets but I will worry about that another time when i'm at a certain part of the chapter.**

 **Bloodlines? now the black light virus is a great idea I might consider it and the tremor fruit? No I'm letting whitebeard live in my story when him and Naruto meet so give me more bloodline ideas**

 **If you guys got anymore suggestions either Pm me or put it in the review and i'll think about it now enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Nine Road to Dynasty Part 3: Information of the West.

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)

" So lets see what to do now since I have to learn how to control these talismans power and learn about the west plus it's history..." Said Naruto as Kyuubi and Shendu looked at him

 **"I will teach you how to control the power of the talismans Naruto... once we find a place to train at in the west or teach you in yur mindscape..." Said Shendu**

 **" Anyway kit what do you want to discuss about the west?" Said Kyuubi**

" Well if there is a war going on and lots of powerful warlords that I can't expect to beat yet which is why I should training these new powers of mine to help accomplish what I want to be in the west and maybe make some new friends while i'm at it!" Said Naruto with a smile

 **" Though it won't be easy kit but what ever floats your boat i'll help in anyway you can.." Kyuubi Said**

 **" Same I will teach chi spells also if only chan's uncle was around.. he'd be training you non stop" Commented Shendu**

( Uncle's shop)

" ACHOOOO!" sneezed Uncle

" Uncle? are you ok?" Said Jackie Chan and Jade.

" I am ok uncle had a feeling someone was talking about him.." Said the old man enjoying his mung beans

( Back in Naruto's Mindscape)

" Well thanks Shendu and Kyu-" Naruto said until kyuubi raised her hand cutting him off

 **" Don't call me Kyuubi my real name is Akane..." Akane now said ( AN: Hope you're alright with that name I came up)**

" Well ok Akane I look forward to the training you and shendu sensei will do for me" Said Naruto who was leaving his mindscape

( Back to the real world)

Naruto looked around and looked back at the map of the west deciding which location shall he, Ryota and Haku will go too

" I think Jiaozhi would be a good place to start let me go see Haku and Ryota but first I have to buy them food" Said Naruto as he looked around to find a restaurant only to find one not too far away from him and went to it

He stopped and looked at the menu only widening his eyes seeing this restaurant served his favorite meal Ramen

" Oh hello young man what can I get ya?" Said the chef

" May I have three bowls of miso ramen to go please?" Asked Naruto as he gave the chef his money

" Ok three bowls of miso ramen coming right up!" Said the chef to cook the ramen

" Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as two clones appeared by Naruto shocking the customers seeing two copies of himself

" I need you two to help me carry these bowls of ramen for me" Said Naruto

" Yes sir!" The clones said as the chef had the ramen ready placed it on the table for the three Naruto's to get and thanked the chef before walking off to the hotel where Haku and Ryota was.

( With Haku and Ryota)

Haku was sitting by the table eying Ryota carefully she still didn't trust the former root anbu captain

" I take it you still don't trust me do you?" Said Ryota breaking the silence

" How can I not? you tried to kill Naruto-kun... so I have a reason to not trust you..." Replied Haku who narrowed her eyes at the black haired woman

" I was following orders... to capture him for Danzo... I couldn't ignore it.." Shot back Ryota

" Your lucky Naruto-kun given you another chance to live and come with us on his journey to the west" Said Haku

" However I am grateful he has but what do you expect Naruto is that kind of person... or maybe he's not the demon I always believe" Said Ryota

" Why do you call him a demon? he doesn't act like one?" Asked Haku

" I guess you don't know the tale of the kyuubi attacking our village" Replied Ryota as Haku shook her head

" No I don't but what's that got to do with Naruto's life?" Haku asked

" I am-" She was about to say till the door opened revealing three clones of Naruto holding three bowls of ramen

" Naruto-kun you're back" Said Haku

" Yes and I have brought you guys ramen and thought of a place for us to go to.." Said Naruto as the clones placed the bowls of ramen on table alongside the chop sticks and tea

" Where are we going?" Asked Haku

" We are going to jiaozhi that country will be the first place we go too.." Said Naruto before slurping his ramen

" Is that country safe? I heard rumors that the place their is crawling with bandits and vagabound units plus no one is ruling that country" Said Ryota

" We can make it there by the afternoon once we leave this village by morning" Said Naruto

" Well in that case we should head to bed early" Said Haku

" Yes but I want to tell you guys something I have new powers." Naruto said catching them of guard

" New powers?" Replied Ryota causing him to nod

" Yeah let me explain and also another thing.." Said Naruto sighing causing both females to look and pay attention to him

Naruto began to explain Haku and Ryota his new powers and what he has sealed into him as the two women sat there wiht wide eyes

" So do you hate me for what I hold?" He asked looking at them

" No.. Naruto-kun to me your still Naruto not the demon" Said Haku with a smile then turned to a frown looking at Ryota

" I do not hate you Naruto-san since you've given me a chance to live I do not see you as a demon" She stated

" That's all I wanted to hear" He said with a smile

" Well lets head to bed cause in the morning we got a long journey ahead of us." He said finishing his ramen as they both nodded and got ready for bed

( Morning)

The sun beamed through the window as you could see Ryota in her bed sleeping peacefully as for Haku wait where was Haku? she wasn't in her bed only to find her in Naruto's bed cuddling against him

Naruto cracked opened his eyes only to see his face against something soft

" _What is this a pillow i'm laying on it's so soft and wait a minute.."_ Naruto thought looking up seeing brown hair black hair and a sweet face sleeping in peace the realization hit him like bricks

 _" HAKU!?" He yelled in a shock tone seeing him up against her breasts blushing_

 _I got to wake her up she's on top of me I don't want her to think i'm a pervert!" Naruto thought trying to get Haku off him_

( Konoha Bath House)

A certain toad sage sneezed

 _" My pervert senses are tinging someone's doing naughty stuff!"_ Giggled Jiraiya who was doing his research before Tsunade knows he's in the bath house but failed to notice a few konoha kunoichi's scream

" KYAAA PERVERT!" Screamed a kunoichi as Jiraiya paled trying to make his escape but was blocked by Kurenai , Anko, Yugao and Hana

" You're not going anywhere wait till Tsunade hears this!" Said Kurenai who was leaking killer intent

" P-Please mercy!" He pleaded

" No Mercy get him!" Shouted Anko as she and her fellow kunoichi's lunged at the toad sage beating him up as he screamed

( Back with Naruto)

" Haku ... Haku wake up..." Naruto said shaking her gently

" Mmm?" She moaned before opening her brown eyes looking at Naruto as she blushed

" O-Oh sorry I was uh wanted to sleep with you Naruto I got a little cold so" She replied with a embarrassed look on her face

" Th-That's fine Haku... lets get ready to leave" He said as Ryota now woke up looking at the two with a impassive face

" You don't need to remind me.." Ryota said blankly getting out the bed

Our trio was now washing up for the morning putting on their clothes and gathering their stuff and left the hotel to go to the next destination to the land of Jiaozhi and see what was there for them so they could learn info on the west and see what wars and battles will they face in the future.

 _To Be continued_

 **AN: That's a wrap I hope you enjoyed it remember what I said at the top of the chapter? send me Pm's and suggestions ok I might do the next chapter tomorrow see you later**


	11. Chapter 10

AN: **Hello my dear readers I know its too late to say Happy New Year and Merry Christmas, but i'll say it to you guys anyway I have good news and bad news... for you I know I promised I would be updating on Christmas day I am sorry for being late so let me tell you the good news first. I successfully got a desktop computer for Christmas I am happy I have it and now here comes the bad news knowing you won't be pleased, I need a desk to put my computer on in my room I should had prepared a desk before I got my** **computer I am gathering some money now to get a desk, then set up my computer and get back to business on updating and creating the stories I promised to create hope you can forgive me for being late. Now onto important matters for this story and your requests**

 **Those who requested killer instinct women like Orchid, Maya and Min Wu etc, I will go over those women and look them up and come to a decision to see which one would go in Naruto's harem I can see you guys are suggesting Orchid to be in his harem I will look up info on her or jago's sister since some wanted her apart of his harem.**

 **Those who requested Star Wars characters to crash land in the west I will grant your request to make that happen, it has been on my mind for sometime now and one of you want Aayla in his harem? that is if I make her survive Order 66 and meet up with Shaak Ti alongside Ashoka and Capt Rex. I might as well go with the idea of the jedi to crash land in the west but I plan on doing that in the middle part of the story once Naruto takes the mantle of being Ruler or Warlord, he won't reach emperor status though when they encounter Naruto, Plus might have Shaak Ti found her own Jedi order since she alongside Yoda and Obi-wan are on the Jedi council and survived Order 66 so I want to hear your thoughts on that.**

 **Godzilla 2014 will be the Kaiju Elder if Godzilla Final Wars is the Boss**

 **Now for the kenichi crossover idea i still wont fulfil that request... I already assigned Naruto to learn honor and Nobility from Wei and Shu since they both fight for Justice and Honor in the dynasty warriors. As for the request of fairy tail denied I'm not big on fairy tail, He will learn 3 types of Haki from Whitebeard or Mihawk, Women from both Marvel and DC I'm sorry the only dc woman I'm will let in the harem is Ivy and the doomsday bonding? i will decide that, Mortal Kombat women? i will think about it, Shredder will be added as a villain from TNMT 2003 and that sword will be Naruto's weapon the one Leo used, pets i will still thinking about it, The bloodlines chakra chains I guess I will consider it, wood release no, control all elements? not a bad idea i'll use it, Now for the Rinnegan? i'll think about it or create a Dojutsu eye for Naruto, Devil Fruit? I don't know I might not give him one at all, And mater fact i'll take space Godzilla out the kaiju summons and put him as a villain alongside King Ghidorah and Destroyah and Gigan Final Wars, Biollante stays cause she contains the soul of Erika from the movie.**

 **And one more thing I might not just show any konoha scenes, just showing Naruto and how be becomes emperor... To be very honest I want to focus on Naruto throughout the whole story now once he is emperor I will show konoha scenes and bashing plus the loss of their alliances and clients I promise you I will show it once I get to him being a emperor, Now with that being said I will begin the chapter consider this your Late Christmas Present, I also will have a second X-mas present for you guys a new story I might show the story preview at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter and my thoughts and ideas but you can still make more requests I will make a roster or list for all that Naruto will have so none of you won't forget.**

Chapter Ten: Road to Dynasty Jiaozhi campaign

* * *

( With Naruto)

Our Trio are now on their way to jiaozhi to see what lies there they have stocked enough food and supplies incase they had to camp once they reached their destination they also had to remember to be on the look out for bandits or vagabound units that raid or steal from other countries and villages Since Ryota is an Uchiha and Root anbu she would set traps during their camping night incase a rogue bandit would attempt to attack them or steal their supplies, Haku would make some stops to get extra herbs since she was a medical nin and to take some during their travels incase anyone got hurt, Naruto would go hunting for food on their travels since He was the Hunter, Haku the Healer, Ryota the scout and trap maker.

Now our Trio are currently taking a break stopping by a nearby lake taking a rest it was afternoon now they might have to set up camp incase the sun would go down.

" Lets take a breather here guys.." Said Naruto now sitting up against a tree before pulling the map out of his bag and was reading the location, they were getting close to their location maybe in the next two hours before sun down they would make it.

Haku would sit beside Naruto smiling at him while Ryota had a blank face looking at them before turning away to look at the water by the lake she began to spoke

" I am going to scout... I won't take long..." She said while He nodded and she nodded back walking away to jump up in the trees to scout out for any small villages or abandoned cabins.

" I still don't trust her Naruto-kun..." Haku said in a mild tone

" I know... I know... but I was the one who gave her a chance to come with us to redeem herself maybe once I learn the sealing arts I will remove the seal Danzo has given her" He said in a soft tone before sighing.

" Fine if you trust her then I trust her as long as she don't try any attempts of betraying you cause I will kill her myself." She said in a rather cold tone

" Haku no need to be hostile I understand you're trying to protect me but I can protect myself now once I master these new powers I earned I will protect both you and Ryota" He said in a soft voice now putting the map up as she smiled and had a tint of pink on her cheeks.

( With Ryota)

The former Root Anbu Nin would be jumping from tree branch to tree branch and would also stand on top of the tree looking throughout the forest they were in.

Before Ryota could focus on scouting she had been thinking a few things like why was she doing this? why was she with the kyuubi jinchuurki she was tasked to capture for her master? those questions have been bothering her, she would never disobey Danzo's commands but was she with Danzo? Of course not she was with Naruto Uzumaki. Though Part of her needed this... she wanted to be free from Danzo's clutches, She didn't ask to become a Root Anbu to serve the old war hawk, all she wanted was freedom and peace... there was no turning back now... Even if she captured Naruto she would stay as a Root Anbu until the day she dies and she didn't want that, Naruto offered her a new life and she was going to accept it she wasn't going to return into being a emotionless drone.

Breaking out of her thoughts she heard a few horses neighing and saw banners with jade color on it and the symbol of what looked like as a Dragon and saw soldiers in green clad armor and holding spears, shields, swords and bows and arrows while three other strangers were leading the green army.

Ryota silently jumped to another tree branch to observe this army and listened out for any information

" Lets rest here shall we?" Said a man that looked to be his 20's with jet black hair and wearing what looking like a tunic with wings on it holding a spear like weapon.

" Yeah I need a drink of wine before we head out to battle..." Said a Man with a beard and short ponytail wearing his attire going for his booze bottle

" You sure its wise to get drunk on the battlefield Zhang Fei?" Asked another Young man with green clad armor and a head piece that was jade color and a mid length pony tail with his spear resting on his shoulder.

Ryota glanced at all three of the men wondering who were they and they were going to battle?

" Aww don't be a kill joy Zhao Yun... let me enjoy my booze" Said Zhang Fei now chugging down his bottle while the man sent him an annoyed look

" Though I agree with Zhao Yun now is not the time to drink too much booze, we have to prepare I must prepare some strategies if we are to battle Wu..." Said the Man

" I see your preparing? I expect no less from the student of Zhuge Liang Jiang Wei." Said Zhao Yun with a smile while the older man smiled with Pride.

" Hah you two are no fun well i'll put away the bottle and focus on the battle against Wu" Said Zhang Fei

" _Wu?"_ Thought Ryota while looking at all of the three men and what seems to be a massive army with them

" So Jiang Wei what's the location of when we encounter Wu?" Asked Zhao Yun while the prodigy of "the Sleeping Dragon" was rubbing his chin glancing at the map and set up his strategies to surprise Wu forces.

" Jiaozhi we would be there by morning and prepare our strategy to catch wu off guard." He replied unaware that Ryota has been listening her eyes widened in shock that's the location her alongside Naruto and Haku would be going too.

" _Oh No... I need to get out of here and warn Naruto."_ Ryota said before leaping away before anyone could notice her there

( With Naruto)

It has been only an Hour since Ryota been out scouting and the sun was going down Haku and Naruto decided to set up camp and go to their destination by morning.

" What's taking her so long?' Demanded Haku while Naruto was piling up wood and caught fish he got from the lake.

" I have no idea whatever she's doing it better be quick... we are have to set camp here and leave by morning.." Naruto stated before making some fire for the wood so he can roast the fish he caught only for it to be put out by Ryota

" What the hell was that for!? and where have you been!?" He shouted looking at her

" Don't light it we need to get out of here it's not safe here or at Jiaozhi." She said while the two of them gave her looks of confusion

" What do you mean we have to leave and what's going on?" Naruto asked

" I was scouting I saw an army not far from here we need to leave now! pack your things and lets go! i'll explain once we out of sight from that Army" Said Ryota now leaping into the trees with Naruto and Haku following her was she serious? a army? and what is was she going to explain?

 _To Be Continued_

 **AN: Ok im cutting it here I know its short but it will do I hope you enjoyed it now I might explain a few things in the next chapter once I see your reviews about my thoughts and your requests alright? and don't worry you will see your 2nd X-mas present tomorrow or on a Monday? Ok.**

 **And here's a new update im bringing up, I've been reading kuroinu fanfics though I am disappointed in the stories but no matter since there wasn't any good ones I will start making kuroinu fanfics for now on. I mean come on I want Karma to curse volt, I want the elves to atleast rebel against him especially Origa and Celestine like they can come out of their mind broken state and have revenge on volt for reducing them as sex slaves. i'm also going to make a Naruto x Kuroinu fic you guys will love it. See you later the next update might be tomorrow or Saturday or Monday see you ,later my readers**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN; Hello dear readers here's the new chapter I might not say much but I am looking at you're reviews and requests still making a list of things that Naruto will own I know you've been waiting for this chapter might show a slight war between Shu and Wu and Naruto might tap into shendu's powers since he's going to run in between Shu and Wu's crossfire though this chapter will be short**

Chapter 11: Jiaozhi campaign part two

* * *

( With Naruto)

" What!? you're saying you saw an army preparing for war and the war is taking place in Jiaozhi!" Shouted Naruto as he, Haku and Ryota jump from tree to tree with the former root anbu captain nodding.

" Yes infact we should change and find our next location since jiaozhi will no doubt become a war zone" Stated Ryota

" But the next location would be longer we must make a quick short cut to Jiaozhi before the war happens!" Said Naruto with shendu now speaking in his mindscape

 **" Hmmm Naruto I have an idea that could help your travels to reach to your destination" Said Shendu causing the blonde to widen his eyes a bit.**

 _" Really what is it?"_ Wondered Naruto.

 **" Try tapping into the tailsman's power the rabbit talisman can give you speed" Said the Dragon while Akane nodded in his mindscape**

 **" Also use you're shadow clones to carry you're companions" Akane added with him nodding**

" Wait guys" Said Naruto now stopping and landed down on the ground with Haku and Ryota jumping down with him

" What is it Naruto-kun?" Wondered Haku looking at him

" You guys can trust me right?" He asked with them raising eyebrows confused by his words

" Trust you?" Replied Ryota seeing him go through shadow clone hand sign.

" Yes Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted making two copies of himself

" Why are you summoning clones?" Asked Haku looking at him

" I have an idea for us to travel faster to our location I am going to tap into one of the tailsman's power using the rabbit one that lets me have speed" He explained

" One of each of my clones are going to grab your hand but whatever you do don't let go." He said with both his clones now walking towards Ryota holding her hand while the other grabbed Haku's hand

" Naruto are you sure you know what you're doing?" Asked Ryota who felt uneasy about this

" Just trust me Ryota are you two ready" He said with both of them nodding

 **" Focus and concentrate on the talisman Naruto i'm sure your clones got the message " Said Shendu**

" Ok here we go!" He shouted as he started running fast with the clones doing the same thing and caused Both Haku and Ryota to widen their eyes in shock they held on tight to the clones hands.

 _" Boy this is awesome!"_ Naruto shouted in thought before pulling out his map following the short cut to jiaozhi.

Naruto for once never felt this fast in his life sure he could outrun chunin's or jonin's when he does his pranks in konoha part of him wished he had this power before he was banished so he could play pranks all over konoha but with him banished he couldn't do it anymore and is now moving on to his journey to the west to become emperor or ruler of the west and that was going to be his new dream besides being kage of a village.

20 Minutes later they reached their destination but it was getting dark so they had to set up camp while Haku and Ryota straightened their hair since the speed from holding onto Naruto made it look like the wind blew it.

" Ok lets set up camp and get to sleeping and leave early in the morning before this army comes here to start their war we can't get into a crossfire." Naruto said now gathering up some wood piling it up for Ryota to use a fire jutsu to start the fire with Haku now bringing the fish her and Naruto caught as the put the fish on sticks while roasting them over the fire with Ryota setting up traps incase an enemy sneaks up on them or an animal before sitting on Naruto's left holding her fish stick now rotating it over the fire for it o get cooked and for the skin to darken a bit.

" So what are we to do here Naruto?" Asked Ryota who blew her fish to blow off the heat with Haku doing the same.

" Well I thought coming here would be a fresh start then find somewhere to train my new powers..." He explained before taking a bite out of his fish while thinking over what else he planned to do here

" And if this army comes here to start their war with their enemy Wu? should we leave?" Asked Ryota with him sighing with his eyes closed

" Maybe but if this war gets out of hand we could leave or hide until the war is over..." He said taking another bite with Haku now eating her fish stick.

" Its time we hit the hay and leave by morning real early not sure when this army is coming" He said now getting to his sleeping mat

" Care to describe this army you saw Ryota?" Haku asked with her answering

" They were clad green their insignia had a jade dragon on the flag plus their officers who are leading this said army.." She explained with Naruto now staring off into space as he thought about the army she mentioned now he was some what interested in them. He waved it off and laid down on his mat and started going to sleep with Haku in her own sleeping mat while Ryota decided to keep watch until midnight then go to sleep since tomorrow was going to be along ass journey.

 _To be continued_

 **AN: Hello readers I hope you enjoyed the chapter i'm still making a list to more what Naruto should have but you guys can add more stuff and i'll decide wither if I should approve it not. The next update will come after I update both Kitsune Elf and Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph see you guys later sorry I didn't have much to say or write in this chapter I promise I will show the clash between Shu and Wu with Naruto and company getting caught in between the war but Naruto will show little of Shendu's talismans in the war. see you later**


End file.
